The Healing Process
by EllePoynton
Summary: Stiles. The human. The one who was weak. The one who is so strong. The dead weight. The one who keeps them all afloat. It always bugged me how when Stiles was tortured by Gerard, no one cared, no one gave a second glance in the finale to Stiles' bruise on his face. The only person who did was Lydia. So this is what would've happened if I had my choice on that scene's script.
1. Chapter 1

**Because there isn't enough tortured!Stiles fanfics out there.**

 **This is a different version of what happened in 2x12, I thought I'd make my own version. And change it. Alot.**

* * *

I knew it wasn't a good idea. Me, Stiles Stilinski, running around with a pack of wolves. Well crawling behind. I'm 147 pounds of fragile skin and bones. Sarcasm is my only defense, meanwhile, these puppies have claws. God, Derek would hit me if he heard me calling him a puppy! To be honest, what I'm saying was, it wasn't really an idea, it just kind of...happened. One second I was at the edge of the lacrosse field, the next I'm being pushed down a flight of stairs. Not literally like a second apart. It felt like that because of how fast it went. It really did.

* * *

"Mmph!" My eyes darted around the the source of the sound, but found nothing. As my eyes slowly adjusted to the light, I began my search for a light switch. With a click the whole place flooded into light. I gasped as I saw two very familiar people. Erica and Boyd. I quickly went over and moved to release Erica from where she was. Erica tried to speak through her mouth cover. I looked at her, shushing her, in hope of her being quiet so we weren't caught.

I grasped my hands onto the wires and began handli- "Ouch!" I hissed. The lights flickered in the room and the door opened at the top of the stairs. "They were trying to warn you. It's electrified." I turned and watched as he walked down the stairs, hand still burning slightly. He smiled at me, a sickly one. I started trying to stall him, in hopes that Scott would burst through the door, riding on Derek's back, like a knight in shining armor on top of his noble steed. Yeah, I can imagine that. "What are you doing with them?" I inquired. He lent back against the wall, "At the moment... Just keeping them comfortable. There is no point in torturing them, they won't give Derek up. The instinct to protect their Alpha is too strong." I wanted to shout at him, call him unimaginable names. Not really a good idea to antagonize your kidnapper though. I continued in my attempt at stalling him. "Okay...So what are you doing with me?" Please don't kill me, please don't kill me. Or Erica and Boyd. None of us please. Stall, stall. "...Because Scott can find me alright, he knows my scent." I stopped before continuing with my rambling. "It's pungent you know, more like a stench. He could find me even if I was buried in the bottom of a sewer covered in fecal matter and urine..." Let's hope he doesn't want to test that theory.

"You have a knack for creating a vivid picture Mr Stilinski, let me paint one of my own." Oh no. Then again as long as he doesn't paint a picture with my blood I'm not that fussed. "Scott McCall finds his best friend bloodied and beaten to a pulp," He began walking closer. "How does that sound now?" I gulped, mouth gaping slightly. Think, Stiles, think. "I think I might prefer more of a still-life landscape you know." He stared me down, making me increasingly uncomfortable. Okay, now for the offensive, I suppose. "What are you? Like 90? Look I can probably kick your ass up and down the street." I saw a blur of a hand come towards me, slapping my face. Oh ow, okay leave the offensive to the big people, got it. I dropped to the floor, rotating my jaw in an attempt to regain feeling. He grasped the front of my shirt, me face to face with him. Oh no. Stall!

"Okay, woah, woah, woah-" My head whacked backwards into the floor from the force of his punch. I was pulled up, only for it to be repeated again and again. I groaned out, each time, unable to even attempt to fight back. Oh geeze, this is gonna hurt in the morning.

* * *

I woke, groaning, feeling like I had just been hit by a truck. I tried sitting up and cried out. "Ugh, note to squishy pale human, don't move too fast. Oh hi guys." Boyd and Erica were watching me. I stumbled, slowly getting up to take the duct tape off of their mouths. Once I had removed it from both of them, they didn't say a word, just stared. "Stiles?" I looked at Erica in question. "Are you sure your not some sort of super human? I wouldn't have been able to cope with a beating that that when I was..." I gave her my signature grin. "When you were what, a sickly human? I know right, hanging around with you supernatural creatures must be rubbing off onto me, now only if I can gain your healing powers and find a way to be some kind of billionaire recluse. My wolfsbane could be having friends, you know? I could be Batman."

Erica rolled her eyes at me. "Well if you want to finish rambling, wanna find a way to get us out of here?" Boyd asked briskly. I raised my eyebrow at him, almost laughing. "Okay big guy, I'll get you out of here, but remember when your out, this squishy human saved your life and-" He growled at me and I stopped. "Get us out, now, or I rip your throat out. With my-" "Yeah big guy, with your teeth, is that a signature wolfy threat?" I huffed, going over to where they were tied up. I wonder if... I put my hands to the wires holding them and began tugging on Boyd wires, ignoring the sparks of electricity shooting through my arms, when a extra strong spark ran through me. "Jesus!" I shouted. Boyd stared at me, expression unchanging. "What? I tried! Why don't you activate your wolfy powers and saw your way out with your claws or something!" Erica went to speak, when her expression turned to one of panic. "Go sit down! Or look harmless or something!" I saw the urgency on her face and did as told.

The door at the top of the stairs slammed open, Gerard walking in, bruise across his face. "Ouch buddy, whatcha do, walk into a door? Yeesh." He gave me a cold galore before smiling sinisterly, then revealed what was behind his back and spoke. "Your friend, Scott was it? He did this, so I seeing as your seem to love being treated equally to your 'pack', I thought I'd show you how I treat them, hunter to wolf." He lifted up a car battery, with some clamps. Damn me and my big mouth. Erica and Boyd snarled, for me? I wasn't sure. "Don't worry, you two have had your turn, now it's time for you friend, shall we Stiles?"

* * *

"That was fun, wasn't it? We can go for round two another time." I ignored him, lying on the floor, muscles twitching, tears streaming down my cheeks. I heard footsteps and the door at the top of the stairs opening, then closing. "Stiles?" I lied still, whimpering. "Stiles!" I opened my eyes, looking up. Erica looked at me with a face of concern. "I don't exactly like you, but I definitely don't wish that upon you." I nodded in acknowledgement, my throat too hoarse to talk. "I have an idea, but you might not like it, you'll have to stall him. I think that I could maybe signal the pack to our location by-" "Howling to them." I murmured. Erica nodded. "Well go for it." Erica nodded and glanced at Boyd signalling the go. And then, they howled.

* * *

The door slammed open and Gerard stormed down the stairs. "What have you done?!" He shouted. "Let's teach you a lesson, I'll harm your pet." He spat out. What pet? Wait... "Hey, let's bargain buddy, how bout I make sure they don't kill you when they get here? Just maim or seriously injure?" He grabbed me by my collar and shoved me against the wall. Ouch. He grabbed me tightly by my neck, cutting off my air supply. I gasped for air, eyes watering. His fist punched me in the jaw, knocking my head backwards into the wall. His fists flew down onto my face. He pulled forwards the car battery, smiling. "Round two?" I shuffled backwards across the floor but he grabbed me, pressing me to the floor, clipping the clamps onto my hands, then tying them up again. "Please don't! I'm sure we can figure out a happy medium oka- ARGH!" I screamed as jolts of electricity flew though my body. I faintly heard Erica or Boyd howl again, but my mind was focused on the pain surging through my body. "Let's switch this a bit higher. I don't think I heard you." I saw him connect another clamp and smile, then shocking me again. I didn't scream this time. I couldn't find the strength to make words come from my mouth. "I said, louder!" He turned it up higher. "No...nonononononononono..." I groaned out. He chuckled and lowered it down slightly. "That's more like it. Now lets see how you do with it a bit higher for a bit longer..." I breathed slowly, trying to calm my breathing, when a large surge jolted through my body. " _ **Argh!**_ " I shouted out, tears began streaming down my cheeks against my will. He turned it down again, slightly, but enough for it to be a dull buzz throughout my body. He punched me across the face then stood, this time walking away. "I need to make my escape, so let's leave you with the pain, I wonder how long you'll last before it kills you, or whether your pack cares enough to make it in time?" He walked up the stairs, leaving the room. I heard the door bolt shut.

"Stiles, I need you to stay awake." I heard Boyd say, in a facade of forced calm.

"Mhmm..." I mumbled back.

"Stiles?" Erica asked cautiously.

"Ngh." I tried to speak, but my mouth felt like cotton, my tongue heavy.

...

I closed my eyes and breathed slowly, everything hurting

...

I felt my body slumping as I began dozing, fading away.

...

"Stiles? Stiles? Stiles!"

...

The last thing I heard before everything went silent and black was a pained howl from Erica and Boyd.

...

Then it all went numb.

* * *

I opened my eyes to light and swiftly closed them again, the sudden brightness burning. I could faintly hear snarling and loud voices. I felt the pain stop but my body continued to twitch. "What's wrong with him?!" Derek? "He was connected to a car battery for nearly a full hour so I'm surprised he's still alive. Where is Scott?" Scott isn't here? "He was...Busy." I saw more clearly as my eyes slowly focused, after keeping them half open whilst they spoke. Erica and Boyd were released from their restraints and Boyd looked pissed. He started shouting loudly. "Busy?! What is more important than helping his best friend?!" Isaac's lips flattened into a straight line. "Apparently his girlfriend." I felt my eyes prickle for a complete different reason than the pain. Scott chose...Allison, over me? As if I spoke out loud, everyone's face darted towards mine. Derek walked over and pulled me up, letting me use his body as a crutch. Isaac grabbed the other side of me and they both slowly dragged me along. I tried to walk but my legs gave out, still twitching from the electricity that had been surging through my body, my muscles still tensing randomly. Isaac caught me and pulled me back up. I let my head loll to the side onto Isaac's shoulder. "You okay there?" I heard him ask me. " 'M kay, just give me hour an I'll be my sarcas an chirpy sel..." I drowsily mumbled a reply, trying to be coherent. Failing to be coherent. "Yeah, your really not okay, c'mon Stilinski, to Derek's wolf train we go." Isaac said laughing to himself, trying to put on a happy face. "Kay 'aac. I'm just gon to drop now..." I warned him, then slumped to the ground, head spinning as I dropped.

* * *

Ugh, I really didn't like being the fragile one. Waking up in different places each time I pass out isn't exactly my cup of tea. Then again, passing out at all isn't something I liked. I opened my eyes slowly whilst trying to push myself up, then stopping and letting out a cry of pain. Everything was stiff. Everything ached. Everything felt like I had gone three rounds with Derek when he was in pissed off 'Rip your throat out with my teeth' mood and lost. "Stiles?" I heard a feminine voice say. "Hey Erica, how you doing this fine day?" I asked her sarcastically. She let out a stiff laugh. The others ran in and stood, watching over me. "He has his sarcasm back, so I'm sure he's on the road to recovery." I grinned at her, ignoring the pain I felt... all over everywhere. "I told you before, if you wanna play Catwoman, I'll be your Batman and that's exactly what I did. Well tried to anyway." I got a raised eyebrow sent my way from Derek. "What are you... You know what, I don't even want to know." Isaac muttered. I tried to sit up again, flinching.

"Does it hurt Stiles?" Boyd asked me, concerned. I shook my head, flinching when I did so, regretting the action immediately. "Don't lie Stiles. How much does it hurt, honestly?" Derek asked me. I swallowed and looked him dead in the eyes. "Honestly? I..." I stopped, looking down. I felt a hand on my shoulder and the pain left my body, I slumped down, almost falling off the seat I was on, when Erica caught me and pushed me into sitting position. "Jesus Christ Stiles." Derek cursed, black veins crawling up him. His jaw was clenched and his eyes tightly shut in pain. I tried to pull away, knowing it was hurting him, but he grabbed me tighter. "Why didn't you say you were in this much pain?!" He demanded. I shook my head slowly. "I didn't want to bother you, doesn't hurt too bad anyway," I paused, feeling tired, knowing I could drift to sleep without it hurting. " 'Sides, not pack anyway, just human... Just follow around. Don't want be a...a both...a bof..." I closed my eyes, not being able to speak anymore from how tired I was. Geeze, this healing stuff sure takes it out of me. "He thinks he isn't pack." "Well we don't act like he is do we?" "We abandoned him before when he needed help but let him save us." "...Stronger than he..." "...Needs to understand that he..." "...Because he's human doesn't..."

 **Yeah, so there will be a lot of Scott bashing, later on I'll explain Scott's 'reasons' for not helping. Also this will be a longgggg fic. I hope! Woop!㈺8 ㈇9**

 **Narribo-**

 **Peace✌ ️**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, right, wow. I put the first chapter on yesterday and have had such a huge response! I could not believe it when I looked! I just want tot say a huge thanks to you all! On a second note, I was wondering if anyone is up for being a Beta reader? Although I have a schedule with my books, I would send the chapter a day early, so it would give enough time for you to go through it. A perk would be you'd be able to see the chapter a day early and I would also credit you for helping at the end of every chapter. My only condition is that you would have to tell me if you're going to be late with the chapter! Oh, I almost forgot! Go check out my other stories on archive of our own! My name on there is narribo, and I am writing a series, but I have a small writers block for the second book's next chapter and I'm also writing this one so if you take a shine to it then please, for the love of god, don't start nagging me telling me to update! I'm writing these two I've told you about, writing my own book on Wattpad and writing one on Word too, so please be patient if I'm late with updates! I really do try my best! Okay so yeah guys!** ** _Also one more question, I'm going to make a poll for the OTP that will be this book's endgame, so take a look at that too once it's set up! Thanks!_**

I woke up, yet again, in a different place. Talk about musical chairs, but in this case, musical places... Worse joke ever. I sat up, muscles aching but not as bad as yesterday. This place looked extremely...Broken? Everything was dark and it smelt like smoke. There was a draught coming through the room. Talk about needing a decoration. After stretching out for a minute, I decided to go have a look for someone, I mean seriously where the hell is everyone?! "Guys?" I shouted out. _Silence_. Okay, maybe they all went out for a wolfy run together? Yeah, that sounds... legit. I walked to the window and it dawned on me where I was. The old Hale house. I furrowed my eyebrows and walked outside. Why the heck are we here?

"Hello?" I asked cautiously. Something didn't seem right. It all seemed off. "Stilinski? What a.. surprise." The voice sent shivers down my spine. I turned face to face with him. "You shouldn't be here, do you really want to test my pack when they find you on their land?" I threatened. "Oh, but your not a part of the pack right? Your the human. Your just the little pet that follows them around." I opened my mouth to have a cocky comeback but stopped. He was right. "What do you want? Haven't you already brought enough pain? I'm no longer against letting Derek rip your throat out with his teeth. In fact, I'm all for it. I can vividly imagine that actually. I think I would laugh. Or scream in fear. One of the two but that's beside the point. You should leave before they decide to kill you anyway. Just because I'm not pack, doesn't mean they don't need me. I'm their walking encyclopedia." He rose his eyebrow and stared me down. "Do you really want a replay of what I can do Mr. Stilinski? Because I'm not afraid of you, or some little werewolves. I've killed hundreds of them before, do you really think I'm scared to add a few more to that list?" I gulped, he was telling the truth, I didn't need to be a werewolf to know that. "Well last time you had a advantage, after all you had pushed me down the stairs before hand, by the way, thanks for that you son of a bitch." I narrowed my eyes as he laughed. "You think you can take me?" He asked me, taunting me. "You know what Gerard? Fuck you." I replied stiffly and grappled for my phone which should be in my pocket. It wasn't.

He smiled sickeningly at me and began striding towards me. "Shall we have some fun Mr Stilinski?" I began backing away but he was faster. He grabbed me by the front of my shirt then kneed me in the gut. I bent over, groaning. I just cannot catch a break. He pushed me backwards onto the floor and stamped on my chest. I'm pretty sure that crack was one of my ribs. "No screaming? You know I like when you scream." He lifted his foot and moved it above my shin, then slammed it down. That was definitely a break. I howled in pain, tears streaming down my cheeks. "That's more like it." He slammed his foot down again and again on my shin, breaking it far worse than before. I could feel droplets of sweat beading down my forehead. "Nononononono, please stop it, please! It hurts, it hurts!" I gasped for air and then my body jolted multiple times. I gasped one more time and then-

* * *

"Stiles! Wake up! Your dreaming, it's just a dream okay?" I dived up and screamed out. "Get off me, get off, get off, get off!" I began hitting the body that stood in front of me. "Stiles, it's me, it's Isaac okay?" I felt another hand on my shoulder and looked around, eyes wild. "We're all here, me, Derek, Erica and Boyd. I think Scott is on his way over." Isaac said, rubbing my back. "He better be on his way over, we've already waited half an hour..." I heard Boyd mutter under his breath. "What happened? What did you dream about?" Erica sat next to me and murmured softly. I shook my head wildly. "None of you were there, I woke up alone. I looked around but you weren't there, I was alone. It was so dark and I was scared. Gerard was there and he began t...threatening me. I said you would come but..." I stopped. I looked up as Isaac nudged me slowly. "But what?" I took a deep breath. "He told me you wouldn't and he's right... I'm not pack. You only rescued me last time because Boyd and Erica was there. It was because I'd saved Derek before... A way to repay for the past... I knew it. He grabbed me and he kneed me. He slammed his feet down onto my chest and then he broke my leg. It hurt...It hurt so bad and I wanted it to stop but it didn't. He just carried on and I couldn't do anything to stop it and I was so scared and I just... I just-"

I began gasping for air. I pushed myself up and tried to run out of the train cart. I fell into the wall and stumbled around. Everything felt wrong. "Stiles? What's happening? Breathe!" I shook my head, gasping again and slid to the floor. "Hurts- can't- can't." I felt a hand pushing my arm, rocking me back and forth. "-iles!" I looked up, world spinning. "Calm down! Breathe!" Derek commanded me, eyes glowing red. "Can't! I-" Isaac interrupted me and spoke. "It's a panic attack! I got them sometimes when my dad...When he used to hurt me." I nodded my head back and forth. "How- it?- Isaac- do-" I blinked, black spots appearing in my vision. "Sorry -this Stiles." Isaac apologized. I felt confused, what was he- There was a sudden stinging sensation in my cheek. I blinked in shock and stared at him. "What.. Why did you do that?" Erica laughed in relief and Derek shook his head. Boyd cracked a slight smile. "When I had panic attacks my dad would hit me and they would stop almost instantly so I thought..." He trailed off. I nodded. "Thank you." I murmured quietly. Derek knelt down to where I was and looked me in the eyes.

"Stiles, why would you think your not pack?" He asked me solemnly. I tried to crack a smile. "What? Who me? When did I ever-" I was cut off by a snarl. I sighed and looked down. "Scott never.. I didn't think I was pack. It was always Scott wanting to stay away, so I stayed with him. I guess we were the Omegas. I wanted to come and be part of this pack, to help you but I couldn't leave Scott. He's my best friend. He's my brother. We would do everything together but ever since he became a wolf he just... He's distant now. He doesn't trust you. At one point I didn't either but... I realized it's not your fault who we got a first impression from. Your crazy uncle is sufficiently terrifying but I'm not about to tag you with the same label even though you have a resting serial killer face. I just never thought... I thought that you guys only kept my around because there are these odd moments when I'm actually the smart one who has these brilliant ideas sometimes. I never really thought... I still don't think..." I trailed off into silence. "Your right." Boyd said. I swallowed the lump in my throat and stood. "Okay then I'll just g-" "You don't think Stilinski. How could you think that even for a second you weren't pack? You really think this group of werewolves would keep you around if we didn't like you? Your pack. We all knew it. You proved that though, when you decided you would rather take a beating than rat out Derek. Like Gerard said, the instinct to protect your Alpha is too strong. You were Derek's first Beta, but you pushed your way in rather than being insinuated. Your pack. Don't forget that."

I gaped at Boyd. "I think that's the most I've ever heard you say, like ever." He laughed softly. "C'mere you idiot." Erica said softly. She grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. The others soon followed.

This is how it should've been when I was hurt while I was with Scott. He should've told me that, should've hugged me like this. This isn't just a pack. It's my family.


End file.
